Cristmas Doll
by Tsuki-chan93
Summary: 8096. Resumen: No se me ocurre nada    gomen T-T Sólo que la autora comió miel en la mañana XD y salió cursi n/n  pero me gustó XP


Konnichiwa! Acá yo andava intentando actualizar mis fics, reuniendo mi inspiración, pero nada, luego se me ocurrió este fic ^^ (y debía un fic de esta pareja que prometí XP) así que me dije: "Tsuki-chan, escribelo"; y así fue.

Este fic es dedicado a mi kohai, Angel-san; debí de haberlo escrito antes, pero no tenía el tiempo, ni la inspiración u_u gomen.

Angelzk, espero te guste n_n

Advertencia: Ooc por parte de los personajes, nunca me salen Ic ¬¬

**Disclaimer:** KHR! no es mio, es de Amano-sensei

* * *

**Ningyo, watashi wa Mukuro-sama no ningyo desu, demo… watashi… ga ningen desu ka?**

_Una muñeca, soy la muñeca de Mukuro-sama. Pero… yo… ¿también soy humana?_

_/***/_

El invierno estaba presente en cada rincón de Namimori, la fría temperatura evidenciaba la estación. Las personas caminaban por la calle, algunas parejas tomadas de la mano, o grupos de amigos sonriéndose mutuamente. Por una de esas transitadas calles, caminaba serena una chica de cabellos morado-azulado, ojos del mismo color; a pesar del frio, ella se encontraba con una pequeña falda negra, unas botas negras con cráneos adornándolas, y una ligera chaqueta de manga larga blanca. La joven caminaba observando cada sitio adornado con las luces artificiales que esperaban la navidad, sus mejillas se teñían de carmín ante la imagen de las diversas iluminaciones, en ese momento escuchó una voz en su interior.

"_Chrome… Mi querida Chrome. No es momento de embelesarte en banalidades navideñas, tienes que cumplir con la misión, recuerda que no debes de hacer que me preocupe demasiado, sólo haz lo que diga y estarás bien. Kufufu~"_

— Hai! Mukuro-sama—. Asintió susurrando, sus ojos perdían parte del poco brillo que se hallaba en ellos, mientras continuaba su camino. Ahora ignoraba su alrededor, enfocándose únicamente en ir al lugar de encuentro para _eliminar _a los agresores contra los Vongola. Recordando la misión.

—_Boss—. Murmuraba con un sentimiento de calidez al notar la preocupación de su jefe al enviarlos a esa misión._

— _¡No! He dicho que ni Chrome ni Yamamoto van a ir a una misión que implique arriesgarse—. Refutaba alarmado, y firme el chico de cabellos castaños a su tutor._

— _Dame-Tsuna, aún con tus 20 años, no aprendes que es necesario este tipo de misiones; son buenos guardianes, acabarán con ellos rápidamente—. Aseveró con la mirada oculta bajo su sombrero._

— _P-pero… son mis amigos, no quiero involucrarlos en algo peligroso o que sus manos se manchen de sangre. Yo puedo ir y hablar con el jefe de la Familia Akai para arreglar las cosas—. Comentaba, pero una patada en su cabeza lo calló, seguido de una risa._

— _Tsuna… agradezco tu preocupación, pero ya no somos niños, confía en nosotros; no pasará nada, e intentaremos no matar a nadie sí eso te preocupa—. El guardián de la lluvia de ojos marrón le regalo una sonrisa un tanto forzada, pero Sawada sabía que era porque su amigo quería apoyarlo y confortarlo._

_El Décimo Vongola suspiró derrotado, y agradecido. Además observo los rostros de sus dos guardianes presentes y les sonrió._

— _Cuento con ustedes, cuídense—. Después de eso, ambos se retiraron de aquel lugar, tan sólo acordando el lugar de encuentro._

La chica llegaba a una callejón adornado de faroles blancos con negro, ahí estaba aquel joven que veía muy cerca de su Jefe con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— Hombre de la lluvia…— murmuró; el aludido parpadeó varias veces, soltando unas risitas.

— ¿Chrome? ¿no es así?. Soy Yamamoto Takeshi, tantos años y no nos habíamos presentado, jaja—. Sonreía sincero ante ella, sacando un sonrojo de las mejillas pálidas de la chica, quién asentía tímidamente.

— Tenemos que llegar con el Jefe Soichiro Akai, después de eso convencerlo de detener sus ataques contra los Vongola o asesinarlo—. Lo último lo dijo serio, pero con el ceño fruncido al pensar en arrebatar la vida de alguien. La oji-violeta asintió, caminando a lado del muchacho.

/***/

Los dos guardianes llegaron a la residencia yakuza, de un corte muy oriental, cual castillo japonés, por el tamaño de la propiedad y los vigilantes, se podía ver fácilmente el poder de la misma familia, el cual era considerable.

Ambos se adentraron con sigilo cual ladrones, dejando inconscientes a unos cuantos que se topaban por el camino, escondiéndolos para que los cuerpos de los guaruras no delataran su presencia.

Al llegar a lo que se suponía era el cuarto donde siempre estaba el jefe de la Familia Akai, se encontraron con una emboscada; ambos chicos esquivaban los ataques e intentaban dejar inconscientes a sus oponentes para no matarlos. Soichiro Akai salió de su escondite, era un hombre de treinta años, cabellos negros, ojos del mismo color, porte frío, sereno.

— Así que ustedes son los mocosos que impiden que nosotros cobremos las sumas de dinero por no agredir a los vendedores de la zona, y los que andan protegiendo a los demás. Son unos imbéciles, no saben que los niños no deben de jugar a la mafia—. Espetó sin emoción.

— Jaja, ¿jugar a la mafia?. Sí, eso fue divertido hace tiempo, ahora sólo quiero ayudar y proteger a mi Familia en todo el sentido de la palabra.

— Yamamoto Takeshi…—. Murmuró Chrome el nombre de aquel compañero con el que casí nunca había hablado.

— Asesínenlos, que no queden ni los huesos para los perros—. Ordenó el yakuza dándoles las espalda.

— ¡Espera! Yo no quiero que Tsuna se preocupe, ni tampoco asesinar a nadie, ¿podríamos llegar a un acuerdo de paz?—. Pidió el hombre de la katana, heredero del Shigure Kintoki. El Yakuza le miró de reojo, sonrió con maldad, negando con la cabeza, respondiendo.

— Después de ustedes, los siguientes serán esa _Familia_ que tanto te importa.

— Ya veo…—. Takeshi tomó la empuñadura de su espada con fuerza, sus cabellos cubrían su vista; estaba por atacar a los enemigos cuando se escuchó una risa gruesa, seguida por una nube de humo blanco en la habitación.

— Kufufu~ Los Vongola son unos débiles e ingenuos como siempre; la mafia no es como creen, es cruel. Ambos, guardianes y jefe deben de dejar esa humanidad que cargan por su bien, lo mejor sería que se convirtieran en mis juguetes como lo es mi querida Chrome… Kufufu~

Nadie tuvo tiempo de responder, todos los presentes eran asesinados por medio de una de las vías del infierno de Rokudo Mukuro; cuando los cuerpos inertes yacían sobre el piso de madera, sólo quedaba el jefe. Yamamoto miraba pasmado lo que veía, aquel hombre que ya sabía era peligroso, había acabado con todas esas personas en un instante, sin piedad. Al ver que se abalanzaba contra Soichiro, su instinto de no matar, le hizo defender al hombre que era su enemigo, el peli-azul le dijo "_demasiado ingenuo"_; y luego desapareció como llegó, dejando a la chica en su lugar, la cual estaba por caer, pero los brazos del samurái impidieron que tocará el piso.

Chrome escuchaba la familiar voz de aquel que la salvo de la muerte dentro de su cabeza, sintiendo unos cálidos brazos sosteniéndola, pero sin saber de quién eran, pues tenía sus ojos cerrados.

—_¿Mukuro-sama?_

— _Chrome, kawaii Chrome; debes de atacar a tus aliados o enemigos, no importa quién sea; acaba con las personas que se encuentran en esta habitación; o ellos se encargarán de acabar con tu vida._

— _Yamamoto-san no haría eso, él es…_

— _¿Bueno? ¿amable?. Es un chico ingenuo, pronto todos te dejarán, quedaras nuevamente en la soledad; ni los Vongola estarán ahí para estar contigo._

— _Hai… Mukuro-sama_

La muchacha abrió sus orbes, observo la mirada preocupada de su compañero, pero evadiendo pensar en ello, tomó su tridente y le asestó un rasguño, el cual le hirió una parte de su barbilla, de ahí salía sangre sin detenerse. Los ojos violetas se hallaban sin vida, el moreno la observo confundido, ella no era la chica de siempre.

— ¿Chrome?—. Preguntó dudoso su nombre.

— Hombre de la lluvia, aparta—. Pronunció sin dedicarle una mirada, dirigiéndose hacia su objetivo. Yamamoto sintió algo dentro de su pecho quebrarse ante la fría imagen de la chica, la tomo de la muñeca abrazándola; haciéndola salir del trance, murmurando en su oído con sentimiento.

— Chrome, no estás sola. Yo estaré a tu lado siempre; hace tiempo que siento esto, pero no quería decírtelo, aunque sí estoy por perderte, me gustaría confesar que… _te amo…_

Los parpados de ella se abrieron desmesuradamente, sus orbes recobraron el brillo, cristalizándose al dejar caer unas lágrimas de felicidad. Ella también había notado a ese guardián desde hace tiempo, y se sonrojaba a su lado, hasta se sentía más tímida, pero jamás le cruzó por la mente, que eso que sentía cada que le veía, fuese amor.

— Gracias…— susurró ella, escondiéndose en el pecho del moreno; dejando caer otras lágrimas, sintiéndose protegida, amada, pero sobretodo, en la calidez de una compañía; luego de ese efímero momento; ambos se tuvieron que separar debido a la voz de aquel al que debían de matar; Chrome tembló al ver los cadáveres, observó los ojos marrón con culpa y la herida de este en su barbilla, él sonrió.

— Perdón…

— Jaja ¿esto?— señalando la herida que hace poco había dejado de sangrar— no es nada.

El yakuza sacó una pistola, Yamamoto mostró una seriedad inusualmente vista en su rostro, sacó el filo de su katata, y de un golpe diestro acabo con el oponente. Las manos del samurái dejaron caer a Kintoki al piso al tiempo que regresaba a ser una espada de madera, el moreno veía sus manos titubeante, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, y su vista se perdió por unos momentos.

Sintió unos delicados brazos tomarle por la espalda, el frió del invierno le cortaba el alma, así como una parte de él moría, al igual que una parte de la chica cuando acepto que no sólo era un títere, sino alguien que quería vivir, no como Nagi sino como Chrome.

— Tampoco estás solo, estaré ahí. S-seré tu pilar, cargaré con tus culpas, y podremos vivir juntos—. El alma de Yamamoto regresó a su ser, se volteó encarando a la chica con una sonrisa, besándole la frente.

— Gracias, entonces yo también cargaré con tus culpas, cada quién será el pilar del otro—. Después de eso, nadie dijo nada, ambos se dirigieron a sus respectivos hogares; con sus corazones felices al sentir al ser amado corresponderles, pero devastados de sus pecados al ser parte de la mafia.

/***/

Pasaron unos días, la víspera de navidad se hizo presente; Tsuna se encontraba preocupado por sus guardianes, en las noticias apareció la noticia de un _Yakuza_ asesinado cruelmente. El Vongola suspiró abatido, él era el culpable del sufrir de sus guardianes, pero sobretodo; amigos.

— Una cita—. Dijo Reborn, sacando al Capo de sus ensoñaciones.

— ¿Cita?—. Cuestionó confuso.

— Entre la guardiana de la niebla y tu guardián: Yamamoto Takeshi, hm—. El arcobaleno sonrió de lado, ocultando su rostro, Tsuna casi se cae de su silla.

— ¡¿Eh! ¡¿Estás loco, Reborn!

— No ofendas a tu tutor, Dame-Tsuna—. Replicó golpeando a su discípulo, ignorando las quejas de este.

— Diles que los esperas en la plaza principal frente al árbol de navidad, y a la hora indicada cancelas—. Al principio se negó, pero al ser ignorado por su tutor, suspiró y accedió.

/***/

Eran las diez de la noche, una chica corría apresurada a la plaza, llevaba una falda corta azul, unas botas y un suéter, el frió le calaba, pero llegaría porque su jefe le esperaba.

Repentinamente escuchó una voz, aun así no dejó de correr hacía su destino.

— _Chrome… ¿me ignoras?_

— _Jamás. Mukuro-sama, pero ahora tengo alguien muy importante que quiero proteger, además del Jefe, a mi Familia._

— _Kufufu~ estás cegada por una ilusión, eres una muñeca, como la porcelana, sin emociones, sólo deberías de escucharme._

— _Lo haré, siempre y cuando no atentemos contra el Jefe y los demás, yo lo quiero mucho, Mukuro-sama, pero amo a la persona que me ama._

— _¿Más que a quién te dio una nueva oportunidad?—. Nagi calló mentalmente, pensando._

— _Sí, a usted lo quiero, a él lo amo._

— _Kufufu~ mi querida Nagi, algún día la ilusión desaparecerá, y te darás cuenta de que eres una muñeca a mis manos_

— _Lo sé Mukuro-sama, pero ante el Boss, y sobre todo ante Yamamoto, soy humana…_

La oji-violeta llegaba algo jadeante a la plaza, mirando el gran árbol de navidad aún apagado, sus ojos buscaban a su jefe, pero se iluminaron al ver al guardián de la lluvia, sonrió acercándose a él, observando como este se encontraba hablando por teléfono.

— No te preocupes Tsuna, yo le digo, jaja, si, adiós—. Colgó, miró los confundidos ojos violetas.

— Tsuna no va a poder venir hoy, así que estamos solos—. Sonrió mirándola a los ojos con ternura, ella se sonrojo, Takeshi tomó la mano de la chica.

— Estás fría…—. Ella asintió con timidez, el muchacho entrelazo su mano con la de la fémina, y las metió al bolsillo de su abrigo café, sonrojando más a la chica.

En ese momento las luces del árbol se encendieron, mostraron diversos colores ante la pareja, ambos sonrieron ante la escena del árbol iluminándose en capas.

— Hermoso…— susurró la muchacha.

— Mm…

Yamamoto apretó un poco su agarre sobre la mano de ella dentro de aquella extensión de su abrigo.

— Chrome… aún faltan unas horas, pero… feliz navidad, te amo…

— Gracias, también te amo Y-Yamamoto-san…

— Takeshi— corrigió el moreno, apartando su vista del árbol, para ver el rostro de ella.

— Ta-Take…shi…— pronunció con timidez.

— Jeje, eso fue lindo, dilo otra vez—. Pidió anhelante.

— Takeshi—. Emitió en un susurró, con el rostro rojizo, mirando con sus violetas orbes las marrón de su amado.

El chico tomó del mentón a la muchacha, se acercó a ella, y le dio un beso casto, tan sólo fue el roce de sus labios, pero eso basto para calentar sus corazones; después ambos sonrieron, tomándose de las manos y algo apenados continuaron mirando el árbol de navidad que estaba frente a ellos, pensando con agradecimiento en su amigo/jefe por dejarles un momento mágico para ellos.

_Gracias Tsuna/Gracias Boss_

_

* * *

_

Bien, espero haya sido de su agrado, sin más; gracias por leer.

Ja ne! ;D


End file.
